


Sushi, I guess

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sushi, Trip - Freeform, im new at this don't @ me pls, much fluff, surprise?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere
Summary: Yeah so Michael has a sushi get together, and at the end the winner of the competition gets to go on a trip with him along with a person of their choice blah blah blah. I'm literally coming up with this as I go oof.





	1. Sushi, Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah hello! This is my first one and the chapters are most likely going to be pretty inconsistent, sorry 'bout that. But anyways, hope you enjoy! Be ready for my terrible writing skills and painfully slow plot build-up! P.S. I'll try to post weekly if I can...

It was good. It had been Everything was back to what it was, and everyone was happy. Jeremy, though, just… couldn’t shake the feeling that his best friend of 12 years hated him. Jeremy knew it was a ridiculous thought, of course, but he always had the feeling. It always lingered in the air whenever he was with Michael. He’s apologized plenty of times before, and still apologizes now, and Michael swears he has forgiven him. But, Jeremy’s still unsure. Even despite this feeling, he went about his daily life, this time though, no squip or lonely feeling bothering him. He knew he was fine where he was at, he didn’t need to feel ‘popular’ anymore. Like said before, it was good.   
Jeremy was sitting on his bed on his laptop (again, waiting for his you-know-what to load, like always), when he heard his phone buzz. It was Michael. Jeremy felt a wide grin just immediately spread across his face. He was always happy when Michael was around, or even when he just texted him. He was also a lot more protective of him, and swore never to leave his side again. Oh, Jeremy realized it was to the group chat the new friends made after the… incident.

/ Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: Guess who’s back in town mah dudes

Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: You guys up for sushi night on Sunday? \

Awesome. Michael’s back from vacation! He went back to the Philippines for his birthday. Visited all his family. He had only been gone for a week, but it seemed like forever for Jeremy, and plus, it was kind of weird not celebrating Michael’s birthday with him. Jeremy admits it, he missed Michael (in the most platonic way possible, of course). He had very minor abandonment issues now, and plus, he just felt safer around Michael, it brought Jeremy comfort just to be in the same room as Michael.   
Sushi. Michael always gets sushi for lunch. He denies it being his favorite food, though, even though he eats it basically everyday. He says his favorite food is the adobo his mom makes him on his birthday. I’ve never had it though, it’s apparently a pretty common filipino dish, Michael is filipino after all. I always thought that was cool, Michael being from a different race. I didn’t know much at all about the rest of the world before I met him. It was new, and interesting.   
Jeremy found himself smiling again. Who couldn’t smile when thinking about Michael, it was Michael. His bestest friend in the whole world. They’ve been through so much together. Every video game level, every high school drama, bullies, and most importantly, the squip. Jeremy still to this day has felt so, so bad about it. He almost hated himself for it, but he knew when he told that to Michael Even though it was last year, he just couldn’t bring himself to forgive himself for what he did to Michael. Michael insists on it being fine, and that he forgave him. Jeremy knows that whatever Michael says is true, he just can’t believe him. He sighs, he’ll have to get over it soon, but he can’t, so until then, he’ll just feel guilty about it until it all blows over.

/ JerePlayer2atyourservice: So it’s like you’re throwing a welcome back party for yourself?

Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: Don’t see anyone else doing it for me ;) \

Pfft. Jeremy chuckled, he couldn’t wait.

/ Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: My house at 6?

JerePlayer2atyourservice: Sounds good, I’ll be there. Anyone else? 

Pinky_Brooke: I’ll go if Chloe goes

Chloe_Berry: I guess I’ll be there, got nothin’ else to do

rIcH.fire.GoRaNsKi: I’ll be there.

jAkeY.D.baller.bro.man: Yeah, I’m down.

rndom.bway.reference.girl: Oh! I’ll be coming! Do we need to bring anything? Like snacks or something?

Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: Nah, ma’am. I’ll have erverything

rndom.bway.reference.girl: Ok! You kinda messed up on that last word. Haha

Michael.the.Gay.Disaster: shhh, Christine. Not everybody needs to notice my mistake \

Again, Jeremy was grinning. He couldn’t stop for some reason, but he didn’t mind. Now, all that was left to do was wait until Sunday, because it’s not like Jeremy was super excited to see Michael again. What are you talking about?


	2. Let the Sushi Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone starts to show up to the party. The games haven't exactly really started, it's more of what's happening on the way to it, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than the last one for some reason, sorry. Like I said, inconsistent. Also, i know the title isn't exactly correct, I'm just terrible at titles, I just write the crappy story. Oof.

Sunday came fast, thank god. Summer this year was as boring as ever, especially without Michael. Jeremy and Michael would usually do a lot over summer, mostly video games and 7/11 trips, but it was still a lot of fun. Michael got back yesterday, but he needed some rest before he started doing things again. Jeremy checked the time,  _ 5:45.  _ Should he leave now? Of course everyone would expect him to be there first, he only lives down the street. Why is he even pondering this? Ugh, he’ll just leave already. 

As he approached the maroon coloured house, he noticed that the only car in the driveway was Michael’s PT Cruiser. Were his moms not home? He brushed it off. They were still probably at work. He walked up to the door, opened it, and yelled. “Honey, I’m home!” in his most cartoon-y voice. He was a little disappointed at the fact that no one had responded. Despite this, he walked to the kitchen where he saw Michael leaned against the island counter on his phone. He had his white, labeled headphones on, probably on full blast. He walked over and plopped himself next to him. Michael obviously knew he was there, showing  by the fact that he had scooted over for Jeremy. After a couple minutes, he had paused his music, and took his headphones off, slinging them around his neck. 

Jeremy looked at the guy beside him. It had been a while, (it had only been a week, yet it still seemed like a while). He admittedly missed the nice boy. His friendly smile, his beautiful dark brown eyes (Jeremy always had loved them, they reminded him of dark chocolate), his always somewhat messy almost-black hair, his super cozy looking red sweatshirt. 

It had always been Michael’s favorite sweatshirt, he’s had it for years. Jeremy had given it to him for his seventh birthday. It was ginormous on him a the time for a reason, Jeremy wanted Michael to be able to wear it all the time, no matter how much he grew. He told that to Michael, and when he did, Michael wouldn’t wear anything else after that. After a while, Michael started to personalise it, adding many patches. For one, the Philippine flag, another one was a  _ Rise Against Racism  _ patch, and more recently, a gay pride flag. He got that one at the beginning of their freshman year, when he first came out as gay. Of course Jeremy was supportive of him, he was bisexual himself, so it made him happy to know that they were not alone. He hasn’t exactly came out yet, but it’ll happen when it happens. 

“Like what you see?” Michael suddenly asked, pulling Jeremy away from his thoughts. He realises he’s been staring at Michael with a stupid grin on his face. Michael’s eyebrow’s wiggled as he asked the oh-so-funny question. Truth is, Jeremy loved it, well, Michael. 

“Well,” Jeremy joked, “who wouldn’t?” leaning in closer, supposedly teasing, but Jeremy couldn’t help but inhale the nice scent Michael had, it was… relaxing. 

“You’d be surprised,” Michael laughed. God, did Jeremy loved his laugh.

“How was vacation?” Jeremy asked, brushing off that last comment. He didn’t exactly find it nice to know that his best friend talked down on himself.

“It was awesome! We saw all Nanay’s family, and we hung out on the beach most of the time, considering that it’s all basically islands. But it was super fun! I’ll tell you more after supper,” he replied, “There’s a surprise at the end.”

“A surprise? Please tell me more, I’m intrigued,” he says, even though he knows he’s not going to tell him. He’s good at keeping surprises, well, surprises. Jeremy, however, was terrible. he’d probably accidentally tell the next person who came through the door the ‘surprise’ and then ruin it for everyone. 

“Nuh-uh. You’d ruin it for everyone else, and besides, it’s supposed to be a surprise for everyone, including you,” he said, meanwhile pointing at me. Jeremy rolled his eyes and let out a giggle. He stands up completely and walks over to the fridge, opening it. “You wanna drink? I got some more Mountain Dew Red, or some Crystal Pepsi, or water, or milk, or whatever, really,”

“A Crystal Pepsi? Didn’t you get those like, last year?” Jeremy remembers that right before he got the Squip, Michael was talking about Crystal Pepsi, and how he had a supplier.

“Well, yeah, but I got more. I stress-drank the last ones last year,” he joked, but Jeremy’s face now had a slight frown. He knew what he was talking about. Last year was terrible, and again, he doesn’t think he can ever forgive himself on what he did to Michael. Michael must have noticed however, for he had started to approach Jeremy with a sympathizing face, and said, “Hey, I know what you’re thinking; and it wasn’t your fault, okay? It was that stupid Squip that took over, okay? You’re not to blame.” Jeremy was about to protest when Michael had quickly pulled him into a hug. It was weird. Michael isn’t usually a hugger, but Jeremy awkwardly hugged him back. 

“Uhm… Thanks, but I’m pretty sure I was the one who, um,” he starts to say into Michael’s shoulder. Jeremy was starting to get choked up, it pained him to think about this.

“Shh, shh,” Michael started again, “I know, but your mind was screwed up back then, alright? You weren’t thinking straight.”

“Yeah, b-but I-I had s-said t-terr-terrible th-things a-and-”

“Jeremy,” said Michael, pulling out of the hug, but still having his hands rest on Jeremy’s shoulders, his tone more serious,” Listen to me. It wasn’t your fault. And even if it was, that’s all behind us, Jeremy. I forgive you, 100%.” By this time, Jeremy was trying so hard to hold back tears. When one slipped pass, he thought to himself, ‘pathetic.’ He can’t cry in front of Michael on his first day back, especially at his party. Michael pulled him into another hug, gently rubbing Jeremy’s back to comfort him. Jeremy sobbed, only once, but it was enough, then Michael spoke,”Well don’t start getting my jacket all snotty, Jeremy, I just washed it.” Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh as I pulled out of the hug again. It was almost six. Funny to think all of this happened in like, what, maybe five minutes? People would start showing up soon. So, Jeremy decided to break the silence,

“So where’s the sushi?” 

Michael’s eyes lit up. This always happens when he knows he’s going to try something new (it usually happens when he talks about guys to Jeremy). “Oh, we make it all ourselves! I thought it would be fun to see who could make the best sushi roll, so I got all the supplies and things needed, so when everyone gets here, we’ll basically have a sushi making contest,” he replied. That didn’t sound too bad. It sounded quite fun, actually.

“That’s awesome! Prepare to lose, Michael Mell, because you are going down!” Jeremy said competitively. 

Michael chuckled and asked, “Have you ever even made sushi?” The answer was no, but Jeremy wanted to see how far he could get with this, probably not very far.

“Well, do rice crispy treats and swedish fish count?”

“Not even close,” Michael chuckled. Jeremy chuckles too as he makes his way to the front door. He had heard it ring a second ago, but when he opened it to check who was there, nobody was there. Jeremy thought it was one of those stupid ding dong ditch pranks, whenall of a sudden, a shorter boy with dirty blonde hair, with a streak of red in it, popped out, almost scaring Jeremy half to death. Immediately, Jeremy knew who it was, because who else would it be?

“Rich! What the hell? You almost made me have a heart attack” Jeremy screamed. It was loud enough for Michael to hear, as he came moments later holding a knife. Jeremy panicked for a second, thinking, ‘ _ Don’t kill rich, Michael! _ ’ when he realised it just happened to be )(in his hand when he heard Jeremy scream. He was making the ‘ingredients’ (???) for the sushi night. Rich saw the knife though, and jumped back really quick.

“Woah, woah, woah, woah,  _ woah  _ there Michael, it was just a little jump scare!” Rich said to Michael. At first, Michael was confused as to why Rich was scared all of a sudden, because it’s not like Michael was scary or anything, but then he realised the knife was in his hand.

“Wha- Oh,” Michael said,”Oh, sorry, I’m not going to stab you or anything, I was just busy making dinner!” And with that, Rich relaxed a little bit, making a nervous joke about ‘Michael the Murderer’ and how that would never happen. They all walked back inside and chilled on the couch, (after grabbing the beer Rich had brought from his car, because Rich knew Michael wouldn’t have any), and talked.  It was nice. It was good. They were all friends now, everyone had forgiven each other, and all was well.

After a few minutes, Jake and the girls showed up. They had all carpooled here in Jake’s car. Jake was talking loudly on his way up to the front door, so the three already in the house heard him, and beat him to the door. They opened it right before he was about to knock. 

“Yo, Jakey D! Wassup, bro?” Rich said with a huge smile on his face as he opened the door. 

“Nothing much man, nothing much,” said Jake, with an equally huge smile, back to Rich. “Yo! Michael! Welcome back, buddy! How was vacation? Meet any cute guys, perchance?’ Jake was smirking at Michael, who just rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Yeah, totally, Jake,” Michael said sarcastically, and Jeremy laughed nervously, but hid it well. The thought of Michael meeting another dude bothered Jeremy for some reason. He brushed it off, and went to greet the girls who were waiting patiently behind Jake. Once they were all inside, Michael suggested we all sit in the dining room. The table there was a couple of chairs short, so Michael pulled the beanbags out of the basement for him and Jeremy to sit in.

Once everyone was seated, Michael got up again mumbling to himself, “Forgot the stupid dinner already.” Jeremy laughed, as he was the only one to hear it. He got up next to go help Michael with it. He entered the kitchen and saw an abundance of food. Bowls with sliced everything. From carrots, all the way to even cream cheese.There were many types of fish too, at least, it appeared so. He had tuna, salmon, and rockfish, but he also seared some of it too. He took a deep breath with his nose… it all smelled delicious. Michael looked around from the cabinets and saw Jeremy.

“Oh thank goodness, I wouldn’t have been able to carry all of this!” and with that, we started to bringing the food out to the table.

Everyone’s eyes widened when we walked into the room, arms full of sushi supplies. After the third trip, we were finally finished. When we got back, there was a light conversation going on between the rest of them, but when Michael arrived, the chatter stopped respectively, as if they all knew he was going to say something. They wanted answers, as to why the food wasn’t made already, of course.

“Alright, so,” Michael began,” I was thinking of doing something fun tonight, so I thought we should do a competition.” Everyone was at least slightly confused, so Michael carried on, “A competition involving sushi, and there will be a surprise for the winner, and a couple of other people too, I guess.” There it is again, the  _ surprise. _

 


End file.
